Awoken
by Blackwolf00
Summary: Their son Alex, is rumored to be the one to help his dad kill off the beast that is on the loose killing people and animals alike. But there's a twist, only Alvin will live on to help his son, will this legend become true? Last in the weremunk trilogy!R&R
1. Alex

**Yes I have returned, and even though its one-day after I finished Cursed I thought I'd go ahead and put up the third one.**

**This one takes place three years after Cursed, and chipmunks age quickly so that's why the new character will act older!**

**R&R please and tell me what you think!**

**Brittany's pov. **

At least five hundred deaths have been reported this year alone, the number just keeps going up, soon there won't be any people left in L.A.

I sigh heavily and let the soft cool spring air ruffle my bangs, "What are you pouting about?" I glance up and roll my eyes accepting the glass of lemonade.

"What makes you think I was pouting, I'm relaxing," I point out taking a long drink of the cool liquid, he snorts and settles down beside me, I scoot over and curl up under his arm.

"How is he?" I ask watching the growing leaves on a nearby tree sway and dance in the light breeze, "Good as always, right now he's kicking Convel's smart butt at Dance Dance Revolution," he laughs making me laugh.

"Alvin?" his golden eyes shift down to my face as I play with the pink straw I didn't bother to use, "Do you think Randi was right? Do you think he'll stop that, thing?" I whisper worriedly.

Alvin kisses my forehead and rubs my arm, "Yes, and yes, he's got me to teach him how to fight after all," he gloats smirking widely just as the front dog door swings open and a blur of dark auburn fur shoots out.

"You're getting old Uncle Simon!" he yells glancing back over his shoulder, I gaze at his eyes still shocked by their coloring, one was blue, the other gold.

"I'm only eighteen!" Simon bursts out of the house obviously annoyed with him, Alvin bursts out laughing and pointing at his bespectacled brother who had tumbled down the stairs.

"I forgot how blind you are without those glasses Si! Run kiddo! Run!" Alvin eggs on as his brother charges toward the smirking young chipmunk, I smack him in the chest making him laugh and choke on his lemonade.

His different colored eyes widen and he bolts back towards the porch narrowly missing Simon's wild grab, before either of us could react he launched himself at us hitting Alvin hard in the chest.

" Haha sorry Dad," he chuckles looking up at Alvin's drenched face, I hide a smile behind my paw and reach over tugging on his dark orange sleeve.

"Alex, come here," I urge, he immediately crawls over and into my lap curling up he rests his head over my Mark, Alvin wipes at his eyes grumbling about not wanting to take a shower.

"You're such a kid," I joke laying back on the porch swing I hold our son against me running my fingers through his long dark auburn fur, Alex sighs heavily and relaxes in my arms.

"Yeah well I'm not going to grow up that fast, you," Alvin points a finger at Alex making his eyes widen, "Wrestling in half a hour got that mister?" he orders poking him softly in his pink nose.

A wide grin spreads across his face and he nods happily, "Don't go easy on me Dad ok?" he asks hopefully, Alvin meets my gaze questionably.

_Should I? _

"Don't hurt him," I growl protectively as I bring Alex closer, "Mmmmommmmm, Dad won't hurt me, please I'm tired of him letting me win," he whines.

"Hey! How'd you know I let you win!" Alvin gripes, Alex sits up on my stomach and sticks his tongue out at him, "Uncle Simon told me," he gloats.

"SIMON! You traitor! I beat it was you who told him Santa wasn't real too huh?" Alvin asks standing up his russet fur still dripping with lemonade, Simon fixes his glasses on his nose and shakes his head.

"That would be Dave's fault," he explains, Alvin sighs and shakes out his fur sending a small rain of lemonade over Alex and I, "I'm taking a shower," he informs us as he kisses my forehead then tries to kiss Alex's.

"Ew no Dad!" he cries laughing as Alvin tries to plant one on his forehead, "NO!" he laughs as Alvin finally manages to land one on his temple.

"Alright kiddo why don't you go warm up, Britt?" I nod and sit up, Alex jumps down onto the porch grabbing my paw he drags me off the swing.

"It's on, remember? I'm not going to let you win," Alvin warns as he jumps through the dog door, "I'm going inside, I don't feel like being used as a practice dummy," Simon sighs smiling in our direction as he passes us.

"All right, go flirt it up with Jean," I tease watching as he stammered and blushed like a idiot before going inside, Alex laughs and looks up at me his two different eyes glowing warmly.

"Hey Mom?" my ears twitch and I raise a eyebrow at his tone, "What?" I ask curiously.

"Um you and Dad are Mates right?" I nod simply not sure at what he was getting at, "You love him?" I nod again.

"What does love feel like?" he asks softly, I smile and shrug my shoulders, "I don't really know, all I know is that I can't live without your Dad and I can't live without you or your Aunts and Uncles or your Grandpa or your Grandma and the rest of the pack, I love them all," I explain as we come to a stop in the middle of the vast clearing.

"Your heart's that big?" he squeaks in shock as we step away from each other a good distance, I smile and nod, "Guess so," I answer.

Alex purses his lips in thought, "I love them all too, does that mean my heart's as big as yours?" he asks as we both fall into comfortable crouches.

"Yup, ok stop stalling," I laugh watching his thoughtful expression turn to stubborn and annoyed, "Was not stalling," he grumbles faintly under his breath as he lunges forward kicking at my stomach.

I jump back easily dodging his attack before throwing a fist towards his arm aiming for the pressure point there, his paw comes down swatting mine away easily before he twists his torso throwing all his weight into a round house kick which I easily dodge.

"You're faster then Dad!" he cries startled as I knock him lightly to the ground placing a paw over his heart, "I'm smaller and I don't have all the muscle weighing me down, that's the advantage when facing a larger opponent like Dad," I remind him pulling him to his hind paws.

He nods vigorously obviously eager to learn unlike someone I know, "Ok," he breathes pressing a paw against his forehead, fear ripples through my chest and I immediately peel his paw away and press my forehead against his.

"I'm not sick just hungry," Alex complains trying to push me away, I sigh and step back brushing his bangs out of his stunning eyes.

"Force of habit," I mumble smiling softly down at him as I brush his fur with my fingers, "I'm not a baby any more Mom, I'm not sick any more either," he reminds me frowning stubbornly up at me.

"I know, I know, come on, I beat Uncle Theo and Aunt Ellie have some lunch ready," I chirp winking at him, "Oh I hope its hamburgers!" he cries as he immediately turns and bolts inside chanting hamburgers the whole way eagerly.

The fake smile on my face falls and I wrap my arms around myself suppressing a small sob, I don't want to loss him, I can't, he's a part of me and Alvin, if what Randi said does come true there's a huge possibility that none of us will make it to see the day when the wolf inside him awakens to kill the beast devouring the city.

Alvin would live on without us to help him, but we're all just expandable pieces in this game.

**What'd ya think? I know that Alvin and Alex act more like brothers then father and son but that was my intention, after all Alvin and the others are only eighteen and we all know Alvin isn't the most mature one in the group.**

**Alex is technically three years old but in chipmunk years I'd say he's around nine or ten, plus he's smart cause Simon and Jeanette teach him about math and other stuff while Alvin and Brittany help to train him and keep him acting like a kid.**

**R&R!**

**_Wolf out!_**


	2. The Game has begun

**IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! New amazing awesomely wicked Chipwrecked trailer that has much more then the last one that I talked to you guys about, go to YouTube type in Alvin and The Chipmunks Chipwrecked Munkfan01 and it be should be the second video with Alvin, Simon, and Brittany standing on a beach dripping wet.**

**I COMMAND YOU TO GO WATCH IT! YOU WILL LOVE ME FOR IT!**

**Ok that's all I have to say, so I hope you enjoy the second chapter! Please remember to R&R!**

**Alvin's pov. **

I study the long pale scar running right down my chest stopping just at my hips, he nearly killed me so I wouldn't die, doesn't sound that great at first, but now that I thought it over I realized that without him helping me turn, I wouldn't have fallen so madly in love with Brittany, I mean I loved her a lot before but I wouldn't be as devoting as I am now, and I wouldn't have Alex.

A full-blown smile crosses across my face at the thought of the little fluff ball of fur, god I loved him, he really did bring Brittany and I closer to together.

_Knock-knock, _"Dad? Want a hamburger with cheese or without?" I turn and open the bathroom door, he peers up at me half a hamburger hanging from his mouth his strange colored eyes wide and curious.

"With cheese," I answer scooping him up and throwing him over a shoulder, "AH! Daddy! Put me down," he laughs happily and he thumps me lightly with a fist.

"You are my captive," I growl in my 'monster' voice, "MOM! Dad's trying to us me as a hostage!" he wails giggling madly, "I'll get you a soda," I bribe.

"NEVER MIND I LIED!" he yells hurriedly, " DON'T LIE MISTER!" Brittany calls from somewhere inside.

"Good," I set him down on the tile floor of the kitchen and he immediately blots towards the fridge shoving the last of his hamburger into his mouth, "Brittany's going to kill you," I glance over at the two chipette's sitting at the kitchen table playing cards.

"Ick whatever," I mumble making the white furred one roll her eyes, "Gold fish," the other chipette says grinning ear to ear as she fixes her glasses.

"Don't tell Mom!" Alex threatens pointing a accusing finger at them, Star and Sam nod and go back to their game obviously not that intent to tell on us.

"I can't reach," Alex groans bitterly, I smile and lift him off the floor and up to the top shelf, "Choose your weapon," I joke smiling as he quickly snags a Root beer, "This doesn't have real beer in it, why do they call it that?" he questions looking over his shoulder at me, his gold eye staring right into mine.

"Don't know, ask Simon later and pretend you saw me drinking it," I suggest setting him down on the floor, "Thanks Dad," he chirps hugging me tightly around the waist he takes off probably heading for his tree house Dave built for him in a big old oak out back.

"Ok so I can see him getting his good looks from Brittany but his manners? Seriously sometimes I wonder if Alvin's really the dad," Star jokes flashing me a teasing smile as I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Alvin!" we all turn to see a panting red furred chipmunk leaning slightly against the frame of the doorway his blood red eyes wide in fright, "What's wrong Flame?" I question feeling the fur along my neck and spine shoot up.

"Something's in the woods,"

**Alex's pov. **

Not much in there, I sigh heavily as I peer into the empty can, I crumple it up and toss it over my shoulder and into the depths of my tree house. I swing my legs back forth as I stare down at the forest floor a few feet below me.

I sigh again and fall backwards resting on my back, Mom is so over protective sometimes, just the thought of me coming into the woods freaks her out, Dad hates me going there too. I grin widely and sit up, something important or awesome must be hidden somewhere inside.

I swiftly climb down the rope landing in a crouch on the forest floor I scamper quickly through the bushes lining the edge of the forest, dang its dark. I peer around letting all the distance sounds feel my ears, I can't wait till I'm old enough to shift, it must feel amazing to be so powerful and big!

A child

_Should we eat it?_

I skid to a stop digging my paws into the decaying leaves on the forest floor, "Who's there! Who said that!" I yell baring my small canines and looking around narrowing my eyes dangerously

Oh he understands us!

_Then he is the Awoken, son of the Cursed, let's see if his blood is as rare as they say it is._

All the fur on my body begins to quiver as if a balloon was passing over me, Convel thought it was funny and kept doing it over and over again, Uncle Simon calls it static electricity, what else has static electricity?

A soft humming lightly drums against my ears and I turn ever so slightly, a long black hand presses down into the earth, I follow up it's arm which was covered in fine gray hairs.

Never seen a Daymare Awoken boy? The human's face was unmoving and black, it's eyes were glassy and his mouth was open in a silent scream as if whatever had owned the spider-like body had stolen the man's head instead, suddenly the head begins to turn and dark red tentacles shoot out of a large bloody mouth on the back.

My eyes widen in horror and I scream, _**RUN ALEX! **_I feel something's teeth grabbing the back of my shirt and suddenly I'm jerked off my paws and dangling from the thing's mouth.

I look up startled, _Why did you come out here? We told you never to come in the woods!_ The wolf snaps her bright blue eyes trained ahead, "M-mom," I stammer trying to hold back the relieved and frightened tears gathering in my eyes.

A pained howl rips through the air making me choke on the tears, I feel a temper course through Mom's body, Don't look back. Her voice was shaking and I could tell she was scared, I looked back any ways.

My eyes land on the squirming body of Mac, one of the tentacles was in his mouth while another was wrapped around his stomach, "MAC! Mom help him! Help him!" I wail watching in terror as his body suddenly jerks hard then goes limp.

A large red wolf collides into the side of the monster knocking it into the jaws of Convel and the others, Mom suddenly skids to a stop and whirls around as if to go back, instead she just stands there as the wolf leans down and gently picks up Mac's body.

_ALVIN! BEHIND YOU!_ Mom yells loudly, my eyes find a second monster charging straight for the wolf, that's when I saw his gold eyes.

"DAD!" I cry as a tentacle wraps around his back legs, with a swift jerk Dad's on the ground his eyes blazing furiously, he gently places Mac back on the ground and glances our way.

I feel Mom shake hard, and I realize they were talking privately; Dad suddenly twists around slamming both of his huge hind paws into the creature's bloody swollen mouth. A high-pitched wail escapes its mouth and it stumbles back, Dad lunges right at it his mouth open wide as if to bite it. I watch in awe as flames erupt from his throat and right onto the monster, _I'm shifting, I'm going to need you to help me get Mac away okay?_

I nod quickly as she places me softly back on the forest floor, I glance back to see Mom standing in a plain white tank-top and shorts, "Come on hurry," she urges glancing between the two creatures.

The other's were almost done tearing into the first one by the time we reached Mac's still body, Dad was busy roasting the other one and if Mac wasn't hurt at the moment I would've been laughing and cheering everyone on.

"Alex, Brittany thank goodness," my eyes widen in shock as Mom quickly and carefully gets Mac to his hind paws, blood gushes from wide clean cuts across his chest and stomach and a lot dripped from his mouth.

"Stop," Brittany hushes as I quickly duck under his other arm glad that I was tall enough to help support him, " What did it do to you?" I whisper.

"Shocked me," Mac croaks as we practically carry him a good distance from the fight, "Shocked you," I echo shocked.

Rough ragged coughs erupt from his chest and I watch in horror as a fountain of bright red spills from his mouth, Mom takes him away from me and places him on the ground away from the pool of blood.

"Alex, Uncle Simon is ahead, I want you to go to him," she orders as Mac stops vomiting blood and she lays him onto his back.

"No," her head snaps up and we stare at each other intently, "Alex buddy, I'm not going to make it, just go ok?" Mac urges gritting his teeth as his whole body began to twitch.

I shake my head and rush over grabbing one of his paws I sit down on his side fighting back the scared tears, bubbles spill between his lips as his eyes roll back into his head.

Blood and spit drip from his mouth as his whole body convulses, Mom stares down intently at him as tears fall silently down her cheeks, there was nothing we could do.

"D-don't-," I wince as more coughs leave him shaking, "l-et their v-v-visions scare you Britt-n-n-none of you w-will d-," his paw tightens painfully round mine nearly making me scream and then it goes completely limp.

I stare down at his paw in shock as Mom does something to his eyes, I glance at his face horror stricken, she had closed his eyes, "W-what color were they?" I stammer remembering how Uncle Simon had told me that when a werewolf dies their true eyes color will come back and that sometimes when a werewolf is born or changed their eyes would be red.

"Blue," she whimpers her body shaking softly with silent sobs, I continue to stare at him, he was like another Uncle to me, he was only 19 barely a year older then Mom and Dad.

He was the first one that they trusted besides Randi who had passed away a day after I was born claiming that she just had to see me before she left, "Come here," I instantly stand up and walk around his body.

I collapse into her open arms and release the tears I had been fighting off, I am only three after all in human years, but in chipmunk years I'm nine, I can't be as strong as Dad. I don't think I ever will be.

**Ain't I evil? For those of you who liked Mac I'm truely sorry and I regret killing him, but there must be some deaths or else this story won't be as cool.**

**R&R**

_**Wolf out!**_


	3. Is it really my fault?

**Welcome back! Ok so I'm not going to keep this long, and I have no news on Chipwrecked at the moment but if I hear anything I'll try to share it in my author's note up here so keep your eyes peeled!**

**All right, enjoy!**

**Alvin's pov. **

I knew Mac wasn't going to make it, I knew it the minute he charged into the forest ahead of us, he acts like me sometimes.

I bite down harder ignoring my thoughts as the monster underneath me struggles to throw me off, more fire slips out of my mouth scorching its dozens of eyes, _You damned wolf! Look at what you've done! You were too stupid and weak to watch your pup and now one of your pack members are dead! You fool none of you will make it to the Dark Day, this world will become ours! The Portal is becoming stronger and opening the Earth for us to take hold, you'll all die!_

I snarl and grab hold of it's neck, ignoring its fowl blood I jerk my head to the side until I hear a satisfying snap and its body twitches under me for a moment before it crashes to the earth.

A black wolf scrambles past me and rips into its body growling with rage, _YOU KILLED MY LITTLE BROTHER!_I turn away from Convel as he destroys the monsters body; everyone looks to me their different colored muzzles stained red with the beast's blood.

_Let's head back before these things attract more attention__. _All the oversized wolves move away heading back through the forest their voices mingling together inside my head, "DAD!" I whip around shifting in the process; I catch Alex in my arms and squeeze him tightly.

"You kicked butt Dad," he whispers burying his tear soaked face into my shoulder; I can't help but grin as I gently rub his back.

"You're not hurt are you?" I look up and smile sadly at her, "I think I'm in one piece," I answer quietly as I hold out the arm that wasn't wrapped around our son.

She collapses into my arms too, wrapping her arms around our son she holds us close, I rest my head on top of hers and glance towards Mac.

Convel limps towards him back in his chipmunk form, "You two go back home and get washed up I need to do something," I whisper ignoring their pleading eyes as I stood up and walk towards them.

"Stupid, you should've waited like I told you to," my ears twitch slightly as I get closer, Convel leans down gathering his younger brother's body up into his arms he just stares down at him.

Suddenly a sob escapes his lips and he buries his face into Mac's chest clinging onto him he cries quietly, his rugged body shaking violently with each breath.

I slow to a stop my ears drooping, "He saved Alex, I'm grateful," I inform the sobbing chipmunk.

Convel slowly lifts his head up and turns his gaze on me, I hold his watering angry red eyes, "If it wasn't for your damned son I wouldn't have lost my last flesh and blood, as a matter of fact if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been tricked by some slut chipette, I wouldn't have lost my father, and I wouldn't have lost my mother. This is all your fault! I can't believe my Mom left you to be the Alpha! I was supposed to take that role not some stupid idiot Cursed werewolf! Everything is your fault Alvin, you, your families, your son's, I hope you all die, and I hope I get to watch," he spits as he stands up I expect him to pick up Mac's body and walk away but instead he whips around suddenly. Pain erupts in my eye but I barely flinch as he spits on my paws picks up his brother's body and storms off.

I watch him go clenching my jaw tightly I resist the urge to storm after him and break his face, I'm not going to let my wolf side gain control, not over some stupid chipmunk's words.

"I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE A ENEMY NOW!" I yell my tail lashing back and forth in rage, my eye swells up but I simply ignore it, it'll heal quickly.

"I never liked him," my body twitches my muscles coiled to fight, "Why didn't you go back? Where's Alex?" I ask closing my eyes I grind my teeth down hard.

"Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor took him back along with the rest of the pack. I came back because you're my mate and I had a feeling something was going to happen to you," she answers simply. Her paw gently touches my arm as she comes up behind me, her body slightly rubbing up against mine.

"That's bad," I keep my one eye fixed on the forest floor watching a ant speed across the decaying leaves as her fingers softly touch my swollen eye and the raised flesh around it, "I need to be alone for a while, Britt," I sigh after a few moments.

Her fingers leave my eye and I feel them touch the scar running down my chest making my muscles jump, "If you're mad, just fight me," I frown and turn my gaze on her slightly shocked.

Her sapphire blue eyes burn into mine, a determined look on her face, "No," I growl narrowing my good eye at her.

"Three years ago you had no control over your wolf side, you nearly scared me to death and that one time you nearly bit my head off. Now I'm here, I'm stronger and I'm offering to spare with you so you don't loose complete control. You have control over your wolf side but that will only last for so long if you don't let your emotions out, killing those monsters didn't help, it only made things worse,"

I stare at her intently, "When did you start actually sounding like a adult?" I mutter lashing out with a flattened paw.

She smiles wickedly and easily dodges it twisting her body away she ducks closer coming straight at my stomach, I side step narrowly missing her teeth.

"You've gotten faster," I sigh allowing my annoyance to show in my voice and on my face, "Thank you," she chirps kicking out at me, I catch her paw in the air.

I realize with a start that she had intentionally done that, she grins noticing my shocked face as she twists under her own body in a one legged flip, I hit the ground hard feeling all the wind escaping my lungs.

"Game," she perches on top of me smiling softly, "You suck," I whine as her breath washes over my Mark sending tingles and ripples of pleasure through my sore body.

"And you need a break," her lips lock onto my Mark making me groan defeated, "Is it really my fault?"

Brittany stops and looks at my face, I can't help the tears that escape my eyes, "No," she whispers licking my tears away I wrap my arms around her familiar body and roll over clutching her against me.

"It's life,"

**Alvin and Brittany forever! XD**

**Damn Convel you jerk, you made Alvin cry you heartless wolf! Who thought Convel was going to be a jerk, and who never liked him raise your hand! You little physics.**

**Remember to R&R please!**

**_Wolf out!_**


	4. Simon?

**YAY! Cookies for everyone! Don't ask me why, I'm just in a really good mood at the moment.**

**All right, hope you enjoy this chapter, remember to review please!  
><strong>

**Alex's pov. (3 days later)**

They're all going to die? Why, why are they going to die, can't they help me and Dad destroy the monster?

I frown deeply and flip through the book searching desperately for an answer, why couldn't Grandma Randi have put the solution in here.

"Alex?" I peek over the top of the book curiously as my bedroom door creaks open; Mom walks inside and sits calmly on the edge of my bed.

"You ok?" she asks softly, I shrug and close the book setting it aside I crawl over to her and curl up in her lap, "I guess," I mumble.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, I had no idea any of that would happen," she whispers as she works her fingers softly through my bangs smoothing out the knots there, I smile and bury my face into her shirt.

"I'm fine Mom, its just, why did Grandpa Bardolf and Grandma Randi say you were all going to die? It doesn't make any sense, I think we'd be able to take down that monster if we were all together," I mumble softly, "I'm not sure Alex, but we shouldn't worry about that right now, we should just enjoy this time," Mom says simply.

I sit back and stare up at her face, "But for how long? How long are you all going to be around," I whisper fighting back frightened tears at the thought of loosing them all.

A sad bitter smile stretches across her face and she wipes the only tear that managed to escape away, "I don't know, but what I do know is that we can't fix fate, we just have to accept what happens if it hurts us,"

I nod slowly and bury myself back into her shirt wrapping my arms tightly around her waist I close my eyes firmly and cling to her, "I don't want to loose you Mommy, I don't want to,"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Check mate," I scowl at the board frustrated, "You always win, how do you do that?" I ask looking up at my bespectacled uncle annoyed.

He simply shrugs and begins to reset the pieces, "Hey Jean want to play?" he asks glancing towards the kitchen where I could hear her and Aunt Ellie talking about a thunderstorm later tonight.

"Sure! Be there in a minute!" she calls and I don't fail to notice the excitement in her voice, I sigh and stand up stretching my arms over my head I walk off humming softly.

"BOO!" I yelp as my Dad suddenly springs out of no where and scoops me up into the air, "That's 10 for me 1 for you," he laughs ruffling my fur wildly making me laugh loudly.

"That's not fair I didn't know we were playing!" I whine wiggling in his broad arms, "Well now you do," he chirps setting me back on my paws; I struggle to fix my fur.

"You two better not be rough housing! Dave and Claire will be home soon and I don't want to explain to them that you two decided to wrestle again, it was bad enough last time!" Mom warns from upstairs most likely the bathroom since I couldn't hear the water running anymore.

"Kill joy!" Dad calls winking down at me, "Not my fault you two are insane!" she snaps back loosing her patience with Dad.

"Ah whatever, Alex wanna go play guitar hero?" I can't help but smile widely and nod vigorously, "Yes!" I cheer racing past him and into the playroom where all the games and other things were set up.

Dad began to try and untangle the cords while I dragged out the guitars, "SIMON!" Dad whirls around and races out of the room faster then I can blink.

I chase after him feeling my heartbeat soar as I skid into the living room, my breath catches in my throat, no, no, this can't be happening! It's not possible!

"Si, Simon what happened? Si?" Dad struggles to get a response out of his younger brother, Uncle Simon's eyes rolled in the back of his head, his body twitches as if-

"Did he have a heart attack!" I cry in horror, Aunt Jeanette gasps and begins to tell Dad what to do, "Come on," Mom scoops me up into her arms cradling me close she buries her face into my shoulder as she carries me into my room.

I watch in horror as Simon begins to regain conciseness and tries to move and talk, it can't be true, it can't be, all they really all going to die? Is the Dark day closer then we thought?

"Mom I don't want you guys to die,"

**Man am I mean! Don't worry Simon's not dead (yet) HEY who said that!**

**Any who, R&R! **

_**Wolf out!**_


	5. An old enemy returns

Good day! It's been about a week since I last updated right? Sorry, I've kind of been busy and stuff, but I'm back!

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewing and enjoying the story so far, remember to R&R!  
><strong>

**Alvin's pov. **

Why is all this happening? I'm happy that Simon is fine but what exactly happened to him? Is it true that everyone I know and love is going to die?

A heavy sigh escapes my lips as I lean up against the wall, Jeanette had helped make sure Simon was stable and we moved him to the hospital in the house. Brittany's still trying to calm Alex down, Theodore is making a big dinner for everyone and Eleanor's helping since cooking relaxes both of them. The other weremunks are patrolling the borders making sure that the monster that's been running around. I massage my temples groaning, "Ugh all this crap is making my head hurt," I mumble to myself.

"Talking to yourself isn't going to fix anything Alpha," I roll my eyes and look up at him, Flamer's blood red eyes meet mine and he smirks at me, "How you holding up all mighty Alpha?" he teases.

I laugh softly and shake my head, "You make life seem easy," I grumble frowning, "That's because I don't take everything on by myself, I don't think everything that happens is my fault," Flamer says simply.

I purse my lips and sigh, "I guess you're right, where are the others?" I ask curiously, Flamer glances back over his shoulder towards the direction of the living room, "Half of them are here, the others are escorting Dave and Claire back from the airport," he explains just as voices drift from the living room.

I nod and rub my head, my headache throbs painfully behind my eyes making me groan in pain, " You ok?" Flamer asks concerned.

"Just a weird headache," I answer, " A headache?" we both turn to face Brittany, as she walks towards us, "How's Alex?" I question quickly.

The corner of her mouth twitches in amusement, "He's fine, he went into the living room to play Guitar Hero with Ragnor and Kengro," she explains eyeing me curiously, "You've never had headaches like this before," she adds sensing my discomfort.

" I know, maybe it's just everything that's been happening lately," I suggest, "Alpha! Alpha!" Duncon races towards us his dark green eyes filled with worry.

"What's wrong?" I ask meeting him half way, "Felan, she was spotted at the edge of the territory," Duncon pants.

"I thought she was put to death?" Brittany asks confused, we all exchange worried and shocked glances, suddenly the pain inside my head explodes. I scream and collapse to my knees, "Alvin!" Brittany crouches down beside me lightly touching my back, pain courses through my head pulsing against my eyes.

_You're too easy; you haven't gotten any stronger have you?___A shudder racks my body, Felan, _**What are you doing to me? How are you even alive? **_I demand, she snickers in response.

_You can't kill a immortal, you should know that Alvin since you attempted to kill me the first time. _

Short point-less chapter I guess, my heads killing me so that's why it's short and probably not that good.

R&R please it'll give me encouragement! Also please check out my idea for my next story! 

_**Wolf out!**_


	6. Its all happening too fast

**I've been cursed with stupid writer's block! That is my reasoning behind me not updating sooner plus I have this huge paper due in only three weeks, so that's been nagging me too.**

**All right I know you guys don't want my lame excuses so I won't go on and on about it, I just wanted to thank _DarkDremora4_ and _AlvinTheAwesomeistOne_ for helping me in my funk and giving me ideas and such. **

**Only a few more days until the Chipwrecked CD comes out! I'm totally hyper and suuuuuuuupppppper pumped! I can't wait that long! **

Warning this chapter will have some twists that you may and may not like, you were warned!

Don't forget to R&R, my life my just depend on it!

**Alvin's flashback…..**

_My whole body felt like it was on fire; all I wanted was to dig my claws into my flesh in hopes that the pain would jolt me out of this horrible burning. _

_In all the werewolf movies I've seen I never gave much thought to what it must feel like to actually be a werewolf, now I know, and I hate it._

_Suddenly a odd scent fills my nose and all the fur on my body shoots up, my lips pull back on their own flashing my sharpening teeth to this odd intruder, a low feral growl rumbles from the bushes a few feet in front of me. _

_I inch forward on all fours arching my back ever so slightly making myself appear larger, "Who are you?" I furrow my eyebrows confused while pushing my growing wolf instincts aside, "Who are you?" I echo slowly lowering myself onto my haunches._

_A pale furred chipette creeps forward her light ruby red eyes curiously trained on mine, "Hello, sorry I didn't mean to scare you, just passing through," she explains smiling lightly._

"_Oh I'm Felan by the way," she holds out a paw still gracing that weird smile, I grab it cautiously, "I'm Alvin," _

"_So, uh…Felan. What's a girl like you doing out here in the middle of the night all alone?" I question noticing how small and fragile she looked._

"_Hmmm, I could ask YOU the same thing you know," she points out simply rocking back onto her haunches, I narrow my eyes dangerously._

"_Well I just have a lot on my mind is all. I just needed to think some stuff over," I defend quickly, "Hmmm I see," Felan muses._

"_Well?"_

_Her eyes flash, "Well what?"_

_I roll my eyes filling my annoyance quickly switch to anger, "Well, I told you MY reason, don't you think it's only fair that you tell me yours?" I snap harsher then I intended, she barely blinks._

"_Hehe, I don't remember making any sort of deal like that," she points out smugly, I snort and look away fuming._

"_I guess not," I grunt, she giggles, " I was bored," she informs me shrugging her small shoulders._

"_Huh I see, you're a uh hmmm," I mumble in thought grinning inside when I see her light ruby eyes fill with slight curiosity, " I'm a whhhhhat," she whines._

"_You're a weremunk too right?" _

"_Just now noticing that?"_

_A blush creeps its way up my cheeks making me growl darkly in the back of my throat, "So what?" I spit annoyed._

_The chipette giggles grinning, "Awww that's cute, yeah I'm a weremunk, I take it you're new to all this huh? A Freshy?" _

_I frown confused, she sighs making her long bangs shift, "A newborn?" I frown deeper and shrug, "I'm not sure what the term is, I was told I was born a weremunk but I'm not a 100% sure about all this," _

_She laughs at me again making me growl, "Don't laugh at me girly this is all new to me you know!" I snap fiercely making her flinch slightly, "Sorry it's just been a confusing night is all," I sigh slightly embarrassed._

_She laughs again and waves a paw dismissively, "It's fine," she assures me as I stand to my hind paws, "Where are you going?" she questions sounding slightly disappointed._

_I shrug again, " Home?" I question out loud, " You sure you don't want to hang out and talk? You look like you could use some companionship from someone who understands what's going on, I can cheer you up," she giggles._

"_Sure why not, I could use some cheering up after everything that's been happening lately," I sigh she leaps to her hind paws her eyes gleaming happily._

" _I know the perfect place to just sit and relax, follow me and try to keep up new boy," she smirks boldly, "HA! I may be new to this whole 'weremunk' thing but I'm still "Alvin" and you can't spell awesome without 'A'," I gloat gesturing to the huge yellow letter on my chest._

"_You're also pretty darn cute as well," she giggles lightly, 'Thanks," I mumble as I follow closely behind her._

"_No problem Alvin! Plus you're definitely interesting to be around, I feel like this is the start of something amazing," _

Alvin's flashback over

_See? Remember now Alvin? I'm your true Mate you Marked me first! Not that stupid excuse of a weremunk! _ I gasp in shock as images of that night explode inside my aching head flooding me with thoughts I wish I could forget, _**You're wrong! I love Brittany with all my heart! **_I roar at her outraged she would even mention that.

_After that little session when we first met you tried to kill me! Even though I had posed no threat and we were getting along just fine, you tried to snap my neck, but I'm immortal, I've always been immortal and I shall make you mine by killing that mutt!_

Suddenly the wall beside us explodes, pieces of wood and plaster rain down on me bouncing harmlessly off my skin, "GET OFF!" I whirl around wildly my head pounding in time with my heart.

Felan's teeth sink deeper into Brittany's arm drawing more dark red blood, "You stole him, you stole him from me!" the deranged chipette releases Brittany and tries to punch her.

Brittany kicks up her hind paws colliding hard in Felan's abdomen, Brittany quickly scrambles to her hind paws as the other chipette gasps for air like a fish, I make a move to interfere but another wave of agonizing pain consumes my mind and travels through my body cutting off all my functions.

**Brittany's pov.**

Her paw slams into the wooden floor merely inches away from my face, I quickly lash out sinking my sharp canines into the soft flesh of her wrist, she yelps and slams her other fist into the side of my head.

Dull pain flashes through my skull making my vision swim and blur in and out of focus, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU THIS TIME!" Felan crackles racking her razor sharp claws down my chest, I scream in pain and fury as I lash out cutting five long deep scratches across her cheeks.

"I see your tongue grew back," I snicker grabbing hold of her bleeding wrist I twist it hard until I hear a satisfying snap, Felan hisses in pain and shoves me away hard, I quickly scramble to all fours and turn in time to narrowly dodge the charging chipette.

My vision blurs a minute then focuses, I charge back at her slamming my entire body weight into her, it feels like we were falling through the air for ages when suddenly I feel Felan's entire body jerk under mine and then I felt the hard corners of the wooden stairs digging deep into my spine, I scream allowing the pain to escape me as I hear and feel something snap inside of me.

"He belongs with me not you," Felan sneers in my ear as the world tips dizzily around me, all I knew was that I was on my back and bleeding.

"Alvin? No he doesn't," I spit slowly pushing myself upwards, Felan's cold hard caramel eyes bore into mine as a smirk stretches across her pale furred face.

Her turns her head flashing me her Mate Mark, fear and shock ripples through my body as my eyes land a familiar deep red full moon right along side with a yellow sun, "See? He Mated with me too, I WAS first! I don't see how he could've been drawn to you when he has me!" Felan yells her ears now pressed flatly against her skull as her entire frame trembles with rage.

"That's because she's his true Mate Felan, you don't belong with him," both of our eyes widen and we turn our gazes towards the door, Convel struts in his dark black fur bristling wildly.

"LIAR!" Felan screeches, Convel glares at her, "I'm your Mate! ME!" he yells furious as he storms forward.

"LIAR!" Felan lunges right for him her mouth open wide as she closes in on his neck.

It all happened too fast.

**O.O Nooooooo Convel doesn't die! I'm not telling you what happens cause that'd ruin everything, so if you want to know what happened and who get's hurt you must REVIEW!**

_**Wolf out!**_


	7. You're no longer in the pack

**OMG! I've been keeping track of everything chipmunk and I'm extremely pumped! The fifth trailer came out just the other day, and I was flipping out!**

**Ok so you guys probably know all this and don't want to listen to me, so enjoy the chapter!  
><strong>

**Alex's pov. **

I didn't really think at the moment of what was going on and what I should have done, I just reacted to the threat lunging at Convel.

Our bodies collide hard and I feel my shoulder blade shift, a slight stinging pain throbbed from the movement but the next instant my mind was taken off it.

"You stupid mutt!" the furious chipette scrambles to her paws, I growl loudly and lash out scrapping my claws down her side drawing large deep gashes that dripped blood, she hisses in pain and raises up to slam my head into the floor, Mom never gave her a chance.

Her jaws lock firmly around the chipette's leg while her claws drag down her spine; someone's teeth lightly grab my tail dragging me away from the fighting chipettes.

"What were you thinking?" I peer up at Convel confused, " Nothing," I admit resting my paw on my injured shoulder, "Just like your dad," he grumbles as his eyes stray to the fight.

"Is it true?" I mumble.

"What?"

"That Felan is Dad's mate too?" I ask frowning at the thought, Convel snorts and shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm not sure, I feel the pull to her but she obviously doesn't, I know Alvin and her did mate and that he did Mark her but that happens every once in a while, Alvin is obviously head over tail for your Mom, it wouldn't surprise me in they are true mates,"

"Why did you come back? I thought you hate my dad?" I question letting everything the older chipmunk just said sink into my swirling mind, " I came back because I knew something bad was going to happen and I don't exactly hate him per say," Convel answers just seconds before Felan's body slammed into him.

"You should've died along with your little brother," Felan sneers as she easily pins the distraught munk against the floor, " No one deserves to die!" I snap throwing myself onto the chipette's back I dig my sharp teeth into her neck like I had seen the other's do when hunting prey like deer.

"Get off! This doesn't concern you stupid!" Felan struggles to shake me off, I cling onto her confused, why doesn't she want to hurt me? She's not even trying; suddenly pain explodes up my back as all the air in my lungs whooshes out.

I loosen my grip gasping, Felan smashes me against the wall again and I collapse to the floor coughing and gagging on air.

"Don't you touch him!" Mom slams her fist into Felan's nose, blood gushes out a moment later dripping heavily down her chin and over her lips. Felan returns the punch but Mom easily ducks out of the way using her tail to sweep Felan's paws out from under her.

Mom pounces on her growling and snarling loudly and she throws punch after punch against Felan's flesh, before Mom could punch her to death the whole room began to shake, my eyes widen in horror as all my fur rises and a chill makes its way down my aching spine.

"She's coming," Felan grins kicking up hard and flinging Mom off a few feet, "I hope you all get eaten," Felan runs out without another word just as the ceiling begins to creak and groan.

Suddenly I'm up off the ground being cradled close to Mom's chest, I bury myself against her closing my eyes tightly I wait for her to decide our fate.

* * *

><p>"That was stupid Alex, you could've gotten seriously hurt you know that? You should've let us handle it, we handled Felan before," I stare down my paws my ears flattened back in sorrow and regret.<p>

Dad paces back and forth obviously better, although by the look Mom was giving him I knew it wasn't over yet, my gaze flickers to the rest of the pack nestled nicely up in the cave. There was Sam, Kengro, Ragnor, Star, Duncon, Rascal, Uncle Simon, Aunt Jeanette, Uncle Theodore, and Aunt Ellie along with Convel and my parents.

14 weremunks left, how many were we going to loose? But did they say everyone in our pack was going to die? What if they weren't part of our pack anymore?

"Dad?" he stops pacing and peers down at me, "If what the prophecy says is true and that everyone in our pack will die, why don't we just kick them out? If it's really all true then they won't die," I conclude simply.

Uncle Simon gasps and I could practically hear the gears working in his head, "That's true Alvin, now that he mentions it if we let them all leave or if we kick them out the prophecy possibly won't be able to touch them," Uncle Simon says quickly, almost too quickly.

"We're not leaving you guys!" Star snaps, the other's nod in agreement and mutter together, "You can't disobey a order," Dad snaps making everyone flinch.

They all exchange worried glances, "You're leaving, I don't want you any where near here understand? You're not in the Ravageclaws pack,"

**I kicked your OCs out because I didn't think I should kill them off and I have a plan for them later on and don't think this isn't the last we'll see of Felan, she plays a huge role in this story, and I don't think this one will be as long as Cursed, might be longer then Jinxed like in-between the two.**

**R&R! **

_**Wolf out!**_


End file.
